


To Walk

by AmyNChan



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: Madness…  her only foe in this realm, and it was of herself.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	To Walk

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this back in May, looks like, so.... yeah. (coulda _sworn_ it was older than that...)

She wandered aimlessly. There was nothing to her left nor to her right. Nothing to her front nor to her back. Everything above her mirrored exactly what was below her. It was open. Open and empty and without substance. The lack of obstruction made wandering so much easier, but it also made it so much more boring. 

Time made little sense here. Her body, she found, craved nothing. No food or shelter. Not even rest. Not truly. Without such requirements to impede her, the concept of time was of little use. She did not bother to record it or take any notice of it unless she grew bored.

And she _did_ often grow bored. It was natural, she supposed, to enter and exit the state of mind as frequently as she did. There was nothing to do but track the time and wander.

She turned to the right on a whim. It was unnecessary—truly, everything in this world seemed so—but she did it to amuse herself. She continued to place one foot in front of the other, allowing her eyes to roam the area around her.

She had once supposed that once her life ended, there would be a state of solidness. Or a state of nothingness. Either solid light or solid back or even red dependent on her choices and lifestyle. Or a complete end to her existence entirely. None of those options had come to pass. Truth be known, there were occasions where she even doubted her existence at all. Had she ever been alive? Had she truly died? If she died, where was she now? She had riddled through her situation many a time and had decided that it would be best to drive herself mad elsewhere.

That was often what led her to wandering. If she could not discover what her purpose on this infinite plane was, she could at least wander it for a time. It was how she staved off things such as anger and confusion. Without any proper tools to break through the floor—she had once wanted to do so simply out of a brief desire to change the monotonous—she knew she would only hurt herself and inch herself closer to madness.

Madness… her only foe in this realm, and it was of herself. It was amusing and disheartening all at once. She had no idea what it would be like to go mad. Personally, she didn’t want to find out. Wandering and counting slices of time were good enough for her for now.

She continued to walk forward. She would continue to do so until she desired a change. And she currently did not. She was content to walk straight ahead.

The strange thing was that her legs never tired. She could run if she wanted to put the effort forth. Even effort, it seemed, cost her nothing. Her body, again, was never in want. Never in want, but still rooted in its own limitations.

But were those limitations imposed by her body or imposed by her mind? Should she pause to investigate? Perhaps she could slither or fly. Perhaps she could dissolve into nothingness and reassemble once again.

No, her curiosity for such things had not yet mounted to a desirable degree. Like so many thoughts, she let it slip away from her. If it came back, she would pursue it.

For now, she would turn left.

Did she leave footprints? She never checked behind her. Looking back seemed like the first step on the path to madness. If there was no proof that she’s made any sort of trek at all…

No. On the off chance that there were no footprints, she decided that whatever sanity she still possessed outweighed the chance of that single solitary answer. It wasn’t worth it.

Nothing in this world, it seemed, was.


End file.
